Mujer Amante
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: INUKAG una mañana despues de haber hecho ustedes ya saben ke - REVIEWS ONEGAI! Kami! pero que sumary tan horrible... -.- en fin....


Si si, ya sabemos, los personajes de **Inuyasha**** no me pertenecesn, son propiedad de **Rumiko****** Takahashi aunque sigo sin saber por que tengo que escribir esa nota si ya todos lo sabemos!! bueno... ya que... ya lo dije ahora vamos con este fic**

Este es un song fic había querido ponerlo como segundo capitulo de "Aliento con aliento" **(Es R)** pero este fic no contiene esenas explicitas asi que por eso lo puse en esta clasificacion, ahora si al fic!

****

**_________________________________________________________________**

**_-[Mujer Amante]-_**

**By: Sheyla K-Chan**

~~*Dedicado a **mi amiga Minako-Chan** (aunque te mereces algo mejor)*~~

              A la mañana siguiente de haber hecho el amor con Kagome (si, por que hay cierta diferencia entre tener relaciones sexuales y hacer el amor) InuYasha se encontraba recordando todo lo quehabia pasado la noche anterior... y dicen que recordar es vivir... ;)

**_siento el calor, de toda tu piel en mi cuerpo otra vez_**

**_estella_****_ fugaz, enciende mi ser, misteriosa mujer_**

**_con tu amor sensual_**

**_cuando me das..._**

**_haz que mi sueño sea una verdad_**

**_dame tu alma hoy_**

**_haz le ritual_**

**_llevame_****_ al mundo donde pueda soñar_**

**_uuuh_****_!_**

**_debo saber si en verdad en algun lado estas_**

**_voy abuscar una señal una canion_**

**_uuuuh_****_!_**

**_debo saber si en verdad en algun lado estas_**

**_solo el amor que tu me das_**

**_me ayudará_**

Recordando todo auello Inuyasha se volvió a quedar dormido, horas después por fin despertó pero Kagome ya no se encontraba en sus brazos

-Acaso fue un sueño?...

**_Al amanecver tu imagen se va misteriosa mujer_**

**_dejaste en mi lujuria total_**

**_hermosa y sensual_**

**_conrazon_****_ sin dios_**

**_dame un lugar_**

**_en ese mundo tibio casi ireal _**

**_debere_****_ buscar una señal_**

**_en aquel camino por el que vas_**

Inuyasha sale del lugar, el sol comenzaba a salir ,el aun parecía dudoso, de que si  lo que pasó la noche anterior habia sido solo un sueño... pero... el mejor de todos...

-Donde estará Mi Kagome...?, seramejor que vaya a buscarla...

**_uuuuh_****_!!_**

**_debo saber si en verdad_**

**_en algun lado estas_**

**_voy a buscar una señal una cancion_**

**_uuuuuh_****_!!_**

**_debo saber si en verdad en algun lado estas_**

**_solo el amor que tu me das me ayudara_**

Inuyasha salió en busca de ella, no muy lejos de ahi se dividaba la figura de una mujer que corría libremente por una ppradera, era ella, InuYasha se acercó cautelosamente, como un gato que prepara una estrategia pra atrapar a un raton... Kagome se percata de la presencia de InuYasha y corre a sus brazos, eso desaparece la duda del Hanyou, no habia sido un seño, era real, aquella mujer lo habia hecho llegar a donde nadie mas lo haría, ella era unica, era suya, era la dueña de su corazon de todo su ser, la dulce voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el la miró a los ojos, ahi estaban esos ojos castaños, con ese brillo único y esa mirada que solo Kagome tenía, tan llena de amor y esperaznsas, ella lo mantenía vivo..

-Mira hacia el este INuYasha!! no es hermoso? hacia mucho que no veia un amanecer tan bonito, me alegra poderlo compartir contigo...

-Si...Kagome...- Nuevamente esa mirada llena de curiosidad como si fuese una niña que espera un regalo...

-Dime? 

-te quedarás conmigo... verdad??

-Todo el tiempo que sea posible...- La joven se aferra al cuerpo del Hanyou, Inuyasha deseaba detener el tiempo... sabía que despues de recolectar la perla posiblemente kagome tendría que regresar a su época y sin la perla de shikon jamás regresaría al sengoku, ella estaba alterando la linea del tiempo y eso podria traer un desorden pero... el no queria separarse nunca de ella, pero en que estaba pensando?, ahora la tiene en sus brazos, es suya y no mirará el futuro y mucho menos se detendrá a analisar el pasado, solo vivira a su lado, y disfrutará cada momento al maximo

****

**_tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor lo se!_**

**_es dificl pensar en vivir ya sin vos_**

**_corazon_****_ sin dios_**

**_dame un lugar_**

**_en ese mundo_**

**_tibio casi real_**

Ambos se miran a los ojos y los primeros rayos del sol chocan con los ojos ambar del Hanyou haciendo que brillen como el sol mismo, pero en esa mirada (que a todas nosotras nos encanta) hay algo mas calido que nisiquiera el mismo sol puede brindar... hay amor, esa mirada derretia a Kagome (y a todas nosotras), así con el sol saliendo a sus espaldas la pareja se unió en uuo qu eno sería el primero ni el ultimo beso...

**_uuuuh_****_!!_**

**_debo saber si en verdad_**

**_en algun lado estas_**

**_voy a buscar una señal una canion_**

**_uuuuuh_****_!!_**

**_debo saber si en verdad en algun lado estas_**

**_solo el amor que tu me das me ayudara_**

**_______________________________________________**

Bueno, creo que estuvo demasiado corto jejeje, la cancion es de un grupo argentino, si gustan bajarla pueden buscarla asi

Rata blanca - mujer amante (**acustica)**

Hay dos versiones, la acustica es la que me gusta mas y es la que me inspiró para este fic ^-^

**_Espero sus reviews porfis!!_**

Babaiii!!

-**Shëylâ**** K-chân**


End file.
